It cant be real
by RukiSakamaki
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story on hope you guys like it. My name is Ruki Sakamaki,Im a 16 year old girl who want to be a manga artiest and I send my manga to the company and I cant believe they said they want to meet me and publish my story but then wired things started to happen... it cant be real right?
1. Chapter 1

1Hey guys this is my first story on FanFiction!~Sorry for the spellings if I spelled anything wrong, I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own this story! Thank you for stopping by and if you like this story please let me know and I will write more stories for you guys (bow)

~Characters~

Sakamaki Ruk(main character)i: Human

Personality: Ruki is a 16 year old girl who has long wavy grey blond hair, with two beautiful dark hot pink colored eyes. She loves the color dark sky blue that's why also wear her white and blue dress everywhere.

Mizuki Luki: Human

Personality: Luki and Ruki are best friend and no one could split them apart, she have a different character to Ruki, Luki is calm, shy and quite, but Ruki is also messing around and being loud around her friends but however she is still shy when she meet new friends.

~The night class~

Kuran Kaname: PureBlood Vampire

Shiki Senri(main character): Level B Vampire

Kuran Yuki: PureBlood Vampire

Kain Akatsuki:Level B Vampire

So let the story begin~

_**Chapter 1: My dream came true!**_

Wake up as normal at the morning, I wake up yawning as my mom woke me up."Ruki-Chan is time to get up!"said my mom. I replied as I gets up and go to the bathroom "Hai~", as I walk in to my bathroom, I look at my self in the mirror and I thought "so tired to go to school~I knew I shouldn't have draw my manga that late last night but oh well " my dream was to become a manga artiest because I love to draw manga and I love writing at the same time anyway as I finished thinking being tired, I finish brushing my teth and washed my face. I got out and get change into my lovely uniform, they have a jack with is dark blue and a dress which is sky blue! I have always loved the color blue.

I got changed and went down stare to eat my sandwich that my mom made, I sit there eating my sandwich as my dad came out,"Morning my sweethearts"," Morning dad","Morning dear","Mama did the manga company send anything back?","No baby, I don't think they have send anything back yet."I trun to the TV sadly and thinks they wont send anything back I bet,I watched the TV as I was eating my sandwich and I hear Luki-chan shouting my name outside my house, so I quickly finished my sandwich and toke my luch, putting my shoes on " Im going now!","Be careful and have fun at school".

As I walked outside I saw Luki-chan,"Luki-chan!", she smiled shyly at me "Good morning Ruki-Chan" and I smiled back at her " Lets go then!","lets go~" and we both walking to school while telling jokes to each other and laughing," ah Luki-Chan have I tell you that I drawn a new manga called "My vampire love story"?"no I don't think you have told me but I bet is good as the other ones" she smile and gigles."This time im gonna send them to the manga company that I loved a long time ago, which is "The Vampire Knight" oh my god Luki im in love with Shiki-Senpia~", I said as I look up to the sky with blushes,"Hai hai lets go to class before we are both late" we ran to school and lucky we were not late.

As the school bell ran, I look to Luki"Luki-chan lets go home together", she smiled and said"Sure" we both walked out from the school and my phone rings, as I picks on my phone it was my mom who is calling, I answer it " yes mom, do you need anything buying ?"," no Ruki-chan the manga company send something back and I think it say your passed!" I cover my mouth in shock as my tears falls beside my face, Luki looks at me worrying"Ruki what's wrong?",I hold her hands and said" I passed! I passed! The company want me to go to Japan and meet them!" she hug me and said"oh my god?! Really?! Awwwwww Ruki"

I hug her back and I was still in shock as I was walking home with my best friend.

Thank you for reading my story~ please leave a comment if you like my story and please let me know what other story you would like me to do ^^

~Hayley


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey is me again~ thank you for reading my story and a always please leave a comment if you like my story and please follow me or follow my story to keep it update when I upload a new chapter or a new story. Anyway, I do not own Vampire Knight or the night class characters but I do own this story and my two own character Ruki and Luki!

Thank you for supporting and I would upload as fast as I can

hope you guys enjoy it and let the story begin~

_**Chapter 2: Japan**_

Today was a great day! I cant believe that I passed the new manga artiest and I now im a new manga artiest! I sit in my room looking though the letter that they have sent me, it say on the letter:

" _well done for winning the reward and we had look at you manga, we would like to publish it also we want to meet you in person so we will be sending you 2 plan tickets to fly to Japan. You can take whoever you want. A big well done to you and we will see you soon"_

_from The Moon Manga company_

As I put the letter on the table and I look though the file, there are really two plan tickets! Im shock in happiness, after that, I talked to my mom and dad about it, they say we will let we go but I most take someone that they trust with me, which means I have to take Luki-Chan but the point is I don't know if her family would let her or not. I know it sounds crazy two teen-agers going to Japan on their own, I bet lots of family would think are you crazy? But anyway after talking to my family I went back to my room, got change and lay on my bed while listening to Kat-tun and The Gazette! I love their songs so much, I always listen to their songs before I fall to sleep so I did it tonight aswell...

At the same boring old mornings, I woke up as I always have done, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, get dressed and brush my hair.

After I finish what I have to do in the morning, I walked down stairs and to the dinning table watching the news as my mom making my sandwich again.

As the news finished, I time for me to go to school! Cant wait to ask Luki about going to Japan with her if her mom allows of course. I put my shoes on and got my bag I said to my mom happily " I'm going now!"," Be careful as always and have fun at school!" I leave as my mom said those words every morning and I see Luki-Chan waiting outside my house. I waves as I closed the gate behind me," Morning,Luki-chan~"," Good morning, Ruki-chan" she smiled as we begin to walk to school

As we walking pass the café shop, I turn to her and said," Ne, Luki-chan you know about the letter that I told you about yesterday after school, they given me two plan tickets... I wonder if you can go with me?" I said as I watch her reaction to what I just said,"OF COURSE RUKI-CHAN! But that means only if my mom allow me to..." she was so happy at first but then she sight because we both know her mom will say no", I smile and said calmly " we can go ask your mom about it after school! We both nodded and gigged.

After I told her about the Japan thing, I look at my watch... we are late..."Luki-chan we better get going now! Course we are already late!","ERH?! Lets run before the gate close, we might still have sometimes left!" we both nodded and ran using our full power to school.

_**After school~ **_

Me and Luki are in the same class for everything, like PE, English , History etc. anyway the last lesson was PE, we played the sport that I love the most, basketball! My team won and we got to go and get change first as the other team have to put everything away.

Me and Luki love being together even when we get change, I have to be beside her because I feel safer next to her, I finished getting change and sit on the chair and wait for Luki as I was drinking my water."Ne, Luki-chan, what do you think your mom will say about it?","I don't know... maybe she will say yes" she said as she putting her shoes on and we both take our bag and start walking out of school.

We brought ice cram as we are walking to Luki's house, we were eating fast and not long we are already in front of Luki's house.

As I closed the gate behind me, Luki's pretty mom came out and welcome us," welcome here sweetheart, oya Ruki-chan you're here too","im home mom and me and Ruki-chan want to talk to you about something if that's alright", I smiled and said " Good afternoon Mizuki-san", she smiled and said " of course what is it?" we told her what we are going to say, her reaction made me and Luki shocked. " of course! You can go Luki but just you have to call us every night just to let us know that your alright", after she said that, me and Luki jumped and hug her" thank you so much mom/Mizuki-san!" we both said it in the same time. We looked at each other and giggles.

Is getting later so I have to go back, I wave at Luki as I was walking back home. As I was walking alone at the dark, I keep go thinking there are someone behind me, I look back there was no one, I looked back again and I saw a black shadow, I walked over to it and I looked at it, it was a black cat"Meow~" awww so cute as I thought to my self, it haven't got any name tag or something I think it was a wild cat or people don't want this cat no more. I pick the cute cat up and I notice it was a boy. I smiled at the little cat and said " you will be alright now little kitty"

" Im home! Sorry for being late!", my mom came out and asked " why were you so late? We was worried", the black cat pop out"Meow~", " ummm this is the reason that im late" I fake laughs," can we take him in please~ mom" my mom sight and smile " of course but you have o take care of him, I will help you untill you get back from Japan alright?" I run up to her and hug her " thank you mom you're the best, by the way Luki's mom said yes she is allow to go with me" I said smiling

she smiled and hug me back " good good and when are ayou guys planning on going?","tomorrow! So I really need to talk to Luki-chan on the phone I will be upstair mom! Come on Yoru", I ran upstair to my room and called Luki-chan, I told her that I was planning on going tomorrow and she said yeah lets go tomorrow, as I said good bye to her on the phone, I lay on my bed once again, looking up thinking it will be great tomorrow! I can't wait!

**Hey guys thank you for reading my story I know this chapter was kind of long sorry about that also I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong.**

**Please leave a comment if you like my story or you want more of it 3 that would be really great and it would give me the energy to write the next chapter 3**

**Please follow my story or follow me to keep you update to my stories.**

**Thank you very much~**

**~Hayley~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! Hope you like the last few chapters of my story "It can't be real", once again thank you for supporting and reading my story.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or the Characters from the Night class, but I do own this story and my lovely Characters Ruki and Luki :)**

**Please give us a comment if you like my story or you have some improvements for me.**

**Please follow me or my story to keep update to all my stories.**

**Let's this chapter begin~**

_**Chapter 3 : Airprot**_

The day had come! I am going to Japan with my friend Luki today! Oh my god I still can't believe it but anyway I woke up really early today because I just can't stop thinking about it, luckily I had packed my stuff so I think I will be not too tired. After a few mines, my best friend Luki called me on my cell phone, I picked up and answer it, " Morning Luki-chan~ are you ready?","Of course I'm ready! Anyway what time is the plane going? Ruki-chan","I think it was about 12 so we better get ready! Have you got your suitcase ready?","Yup! I got it all packed! Shall I meet you at yours?","Yeah just come in when you are outside my house Luki-chan.","Well then I will see you in about 30 mines!","al right , see you soon Luki-chan byee~", I put the phone down and thought its time! Let's get ready and off we go to Japan! So I stand up and start to picking what cloths shall I wear, I picked a light blue top and a while short skirt also so while little high hells to match my look , after all the picking cloths and matching them I went to the desk and put a mirror in front of me and put my make up on.

After a few mines of putting make up on, I hear my mom saying "Ruki!Luki-chan is here! Come down when you're ready!","Alright mom! I will come down in a sec!", I quickly got out of my chair, put all the make up item in my Diabolik Lovers make up bag and put it in my hand bag, in my hand bag there is my phone, my MP3 player, my earphone and headphone, some drawing pens, some paper and of course the letter from the company and also my make up bag! Everything check! I am ready to go!

I ran down the stair like a doggy is ready for it walk with my suitcase in my shoulder and my hand bag on my shoulder, as I walk down the stair I saw Luki is already here and sitting on the chair smiling at me and said " Good morning Ruki-chan", I walking towards her with my suitcase and hang bag, " Good morning Luki-chan, are you already" I ask as I put my suitcase and hang bag down for a while."Yup! I'm ready!" I smile and turn to my mom and hug her,"mom is won't be here for few days please take care of your self"," You too sweetheart, don't make me worry about you alright?","Of course mom don't worry me and Luki-chan would be safe." as I step back and kneel down to my kitty Yoru, I pats his head softly and said " I'm sorry Yoru but my mom will take care of you and I will be back as soon as I can so be a good boy alright","Meow!3", after saying good bye to Yoru I stand up and looks at Luki,"Let's go!", Luki nodded happily and we both get our suitcase and hang bag to the door.

We put our shoes on and stand up to bring out suitcase to the door, I look back at my mom and said"Im going now!","Take care of your selfs! And Luki-chan please take a good care of Ruki you know Ruki she will get lost easily so please thank you", Luki nodded while giggles "I will don't worry we are going now." we waves at my mom as we walking down the hall way to the left, we got down by the left and we start to walks to the bus stop slowly while chatting on the way.

We got to the bus stop at 10:30 which mean we still have 1:30mins left until the the plane is going to fly, after a few mins the number 11 came which is the bus to the airport, Luki waves her have to stop the bus and I bring my case and her case a little closer so it will be easier to get on the bus. The bus diver to the side of the walking road, Luki got on the bus first and she paid the bus tickets while I try and get the case on the bus, after she finish paying she help me and left the case up to the bus while I got on the bus aswell. We put both of our case in the small area while you can put any cases in there. Me and Luki look around for sits and we both found two sit next to each other. We walk towards it and sit down. I look over to Luki and Luki look over to me, for some reason me and Luki just start to giggling.

_**After 30 mins on the bus**_

After we both got on the bus not for long, we both fell to sleep but Luki woke up before me, she wake me up genitally,"Ruki-chan we are at the airport", I slowly sit back up while yawning and rubbing eyes, I looked around and saw the large airport placem I was so so happy at the time I tap on Luki's shoulder and said "Look Look! We are here! Yayyy", Luki giggled and smile,"yeah we are here", we stand up as the bus stop, we walked down to get our case, Luki got her down but I'm having some trouble getting it down, suddenly a tall skinny guy pops up behind me and help me to take my suitcase down. I looked behind and saw a guy with wine rad coloured hair with sliveish blue eyes also he was a lot taller than me,he smiled a little and walk down the bus. I got my case quickly and walk down the bus following after him, I shouted " Thank you very much!", he turn back and smile but then he walked off again. I thought to myself, he is handsome and fit... I really like his eyes to be fair... Then Luki shouted behind me saying "Ruki-chan! What are you doing come on we got to check in!" I ran to Luki and followed her to check in. But I can't stop thinking about the guy who helped me, I keep wondering where is he going, is he going to the same place as I am? I just can't stop thinking about him. But I got a feeling that we would meet again some how... I hope that come true...

_**Hai Hai~~ Thank you for reading this chapter "Airport" I will upload as soon as I can so please leave a comment if you like it and that would really help me to have the energy to write more chapter to this story also please follow me or follow this story to keep on date with my stories that I would upload in the future. (Bow) Thank you very much!~**_

_**By Hayley **_


End file.
